The Legend of Inferno: Night of Darkness
by joekemp19982907
Summary: It has been a week since Cynder was free of the dark master and things have been peaceful, but what happens when Inferno and Cynder discover something disturbing about their family and are sent on an adventure to try to face their fears.
1. Peace, for now

**A/N: Well here is chapter one of The Legend of Inferno: Night of Darkness**

* * *

Me and Cynder where looking through some books from the temple library when we came across an interesting looking book. "Hey Inferno come here." said Cynder. "Ok I'm coming." I said. When I got there I saw a book that had a black cover and was entitled_ families of darkness. _"Wow I think that we should look into that later on." I said. "I agree." said Cynder as she placed the book into her bag, we had come in here to find out more than we know from the apes so we where looking into any book that seamed to contain something interesting. I started looking around and found a book entitled _A new dragon and the beginning of the dark master. _I knew immediately that it was talking about dad and I was interested in knowing what is known about him. "Hey Cynder I found a book about dad." I said. "Really well that will definitely be the first book we read." said Cynder. "Yea but it might leave out information of importance." I said. "Well then after reading the book and the night of eternal darkness maybe we can talk with dad about the truth." said Cynder jokingly, we had agreed to not stress about dad returning. After we gathered a large amount of books, we headed for our room, Cynder still slight having trouble walking with her true body. We where about to enter our room when we suddenly dived out-of-the-way of a dark icicle and turned to our attacker. "So what I heard is correct." said mom. "Yea if you're talking about how hard it is to catch us off guard you are correct mom." I said as the three of us entered mine and Cynder's room, mom had been making surprise and secret visits to talk to us. "So Inferno and Cynder what's with all the books?" asked mom. "We may have been told certain things about the world outside of the mountain of Malefor but we aren't sure about what is true and what is false." I said. "Oh well might I help you a bit with my perspective of this world" mom asked, normally you don't say yes to a question like that coming from someone who is evil but mom had no reason to lie. "Sure I guess but where should we start." I said. "I think we should start with why our language changed from ancient draconic to the current one?" asked Cynder. "As strange as it may sound the ancients did that because they thought that if they spoke the same language as Malefor then they would become like him." mom said. "That does sound strange." Cynder said. "Who was the guardian of the purple dragon of your time mom?" I asked. "That would be Shard and his twin sister was named Glacia." mom said. "Ok." I said. "Where were you living when you laid our egg?" Cynder asked. "I was living in a cave that was close to the Mountain of Malefor and I still live there." mom said. "Well ok and we will try to visit one day." Cynder said. "Hi Obsidian what are you doing here." Spyro said as he walked in. "First Spyro might I ask why your up when it's midnight." I said. "I couldn't sleep with the looming threat of Malefor coming back." Spyro said. "I have been paying surprise and secret visits so that I could talk with my children without being watched." mom said. "Oh well that make sense and I think I will try to go to sleep but why are you two up this late." said Spyro. "We're darkness dragons." me and Cynder said in unison. Spyro just nodded and walked off. "I am surprised that you two aren't asking about Malefor." said mom. "Well we found a book that may help and as to learning the truth,we have decided to just wait until dad came back." I said jokingly. "Ok well I think I will head off then so good-bye my children." mom said. "Bye mom and for the record you can just call us by name or by the name Twins of darkness." I said, mom nodded and then she left and we went to sleep.

Later on in the next day me and Cynder where practicing in the training room. "Wow young dragons you two are exelent fighters and great with your elements." said Ignitus. "I must sadly say that that is true." said Volteer. "Great job Inferno and Cynder you two are going to be helpful in a fight and I would love to chose you both to help me in a battle." said Breeze, we had learned that she was the youngest guardian currently in existence unless you counted Spyro as the convexity guardian. "Thanks Breeze." I said before turning to Volteer. "See you don't have to hold a grudge as Breeze has gone through more and forgives us." I said mockingly. "Oh shut up darkend dragon." said Volteer. I went back to my current challenge, kill off thousands of evil dragon but avoid hitting the good ones. "I think that Inferno sees you as the best guardian here." said Cynder while she blew away a few dragons that had advanced on her. "Yea well I am also the youngest as you know but I see that you like using your wind almost as much as your darkness." said Breeze. "I'll do you one better." said Cynder as she ran up to a few dragons and started using darkwind in a tornado. "See." Cynder said after dispatching the dragons. "Yea and neat." said Breeze in a voice that was more teen-like then it was adult-like. I stopped listening after that and focused on my challenge, I was twelve so I needed to keep focused or I was going to go insane. I jumped behind a dragon and used my darkness breath as darkness was my strongest element. After a few minutes I finished that challenge and took a break with Cynder. _Hey Cynder you think later we should look at those books and learn about what they can teach us. _I said, we where secretly taking the books so we didn't need to risk getting caught. _Sure and I am especially looking forward to reading new dragon and the beginning of the dark master as that will tell us more about dad. _said Cynder. _We must agree as we're curious about your father as well. _said Evil Inferno, they had become quiet since we learned who our dad was. _Now Inferno remember that we're a part of them and so technically he is our dad as well. _said Evil Cynder, she loved to mock Evil Inferno with that fact. _At long last my children have learned the truth. _came an evil voice that was somehow soothing for us, we knew exactly who it was. _Well dad might I ask how you are doing that. _I said. _I am using dark magic. _said dad, after that we ignored him and went to another challenge. After we finished that challenge Spyro did one and so we watched as he used multiple elemental attacks. Spyro fired an icicle and I slowed time to see what seemed off with this icicle only to learn that it was made of poison. "Wow Spyro how did you manage that?" I asked. "I knew you would slow time to see and I simply used ice to freeze some poison in that shape so when it hits and melts the one hit with it will be affected by the poison. "Wow that was quite the use of poison and ice." said Scorpio and Cyril. After that we got to see Spyro use different elemental combinations, he had regained a good portion of his elements. We left under the cover of shadows from Spyro's recent combination and entered our rooms.

When we got to our room we started reading the books that we had gotten the night before. "Hey Inferno you think that we should read that book I found yesterday?" asked Cynder. "No I think that we should read the book about dad first and save that book for last." I said. "Ok well where in the book about dad should we start?" asked Cynder. "I think that we should start at the beginning and then if we ever get the chance we'll ask dad himself which parts are true." I said. "You're not joking are you." said Cynder. "Nope just telling the truth." I said. After that we started reading the book, which was in ancient draconic to keep those that aren't allowed to look at it from looking at it but we both knew and wrote, sometimes, ancient draconic so we read.

_Malefor was a powerful dragon and seemed vary nice but most considered that he was just faking and only he knows the truth. Malefor had a habit for finding something out no matter what it took. His life was perfect as no dragon dared to harm him and no dragon wished to see him harmed so he got away with a lot that is until he went to school. On his first day of dragon school Malefor couldn't find anyone that would play with him but he did find four friends that would. They where Amber, an ice dragoness that came from a long line of assassins. Obsidian, a powerful darkness dragoness that came from a family of tainted darkness dragons. Shard, A strong dragon that had been born for the soul purpose of protecting the purple dragon. And Glacia, Shards twin that was born to help him and as his life force since Shard was unable to die. These four became Malefor's main friends and may have influenced him to be evil as Amber and Obsidian were known to have evil habits. Malefor loved his life but hated that he could only manage a few friends Malefor got tired of the other dragons making fun of him because he hadn't learned his element yet and so he started showing that he didn't even need elements to be strong and became the school bully, most thought his friends would try to stop him but they didn't and when asked why, Shard would always say that Malefor must have an extremely powerful ability if he was born to protect him. The other would say similar things so no one was going to get answers. Malefor became excited on his last day of dragon school because he had breathed fire and so had an element. The guardians of that time started teaching him fire until he learned electricity and then the other elements so they started giving him all their secrets because of his power. It wasn't long after he had learned how to use his true element, convexity, that either he became evil or he showed his evil and soon he was doing small but noticeable things to show that he was willing to kill while not getting excited. _

We finished the first chapter and where liking how it was going. "Wow dad must have been really mad that just because of his color the other dragons where not willing to be his friends." said Cynder. "Yea but who is Amber as I know mom and the last guardian of the purple dragon but not Amber." I said. "I wish I knew but sadly I don't." said Cynder before we went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter one of TLoI:NoD. I wonder what they'll find in that book entitled **_**families of darkness. **_**read the next chapter to find out. I will have a poll open to give people more of a chance to vote and this poll is me asking my readers if they would want me to change my TLoI descriptions or not. (You may also place you choice of this in your review) (Please give me any questions that you have about this chapter in a review and if you want you can try to answer the questions that I place in my A/N in that review as well.)**


	2. We're leaving

Me and Cynder awoke and found that Spyro had caught us some food. "Thanks Spyro and I see that you're a great hunter but where is Sparx." I said. "Still asleep and that is one reason that I went out to kill something." said Spyro. We didn't answer him because we were eating the dear Spyro had brought us. "I guess everyone's favorite purple dragon also brought you two some food." said Breeze, as she walked in. "Yea he did." Cynder said. "I seem to have found the book thief's." Breeze said jokingly, she didn't care. "Also might I asked why you went out and caught a full dear for everyone." said Breeze. "I really don't wish to speak about that so I would rather not." said Spyro. "All right but might I suggest reading this book next." Breeze said as she handed us a book about the strength of wind and battle tactics of it. "I guess we're not the only one here that like to take books from the library." I said, I knew she took it because the library had been closed off after a ceiling colabsed and sealed the entry ways so we had to teleport. "Wait how did you get into the library as that places has been sealed?" I asked. "There is a secret entry way that I found one day after exploring the temple and the other guardians don't know about it." Breeze said. "If you are willing we would like to learn a bit more about you." me and Cynder said in unison. "Ok I will answer a few questions but others I would rather not." Breeze said. "What made you decide to become a guardian?" I asked. "It was something that my daughter always wanted to be and so I decided to pursue her dream after she died." said Breeze. "What was your daughter's name?" Cynder asked. "Aira." answered Breeze. "How much destruction did I cause when I destroyed everything?" asked me and Cynder's mother as she walked in. "All I can say is, A lot." said breeze as we started heading for the training room, this time mom following us. After we got to the training room I sat down and focused, to most I looked like I was just staring but Cynder knew the look in my eyes and knew what I was doing. The area around me changed in a blue wave and I found myself standing between two guardians and watching a purple dragon train, it wasn't Spyro. The dragon jumped in the air and did an earth pound to take out most of the advancing dummies, I took note that the training room looked a lot newer. The purple dragon suddenly said "Masters may I try an earth furry now?" to that the guardians around him nodded but before he could two ice dragons ran in. "Malefor when you're done with training do you wish to come play with us." they said as a darkness dragoness and an ice dragoness came in. "I will in a minute Shard, Glacia, Obsidian, and Amber." dad said, at the mention of those names I turned to examine the four dragons. Shard had light blue scales with a red underbelly, red horns and wing membranes, two horns that came out the side of his head and then curved back at a forty-five degree angle, and he had five red spikes on each side of his tail. Glacia looked about the same but her tail blade had an icicle shape on the end with only four spikes on each side of her tail, I knew that she was Glacia because of the similarities in her and the only other male beside dad, Shard. Mom looked like Cynder, as they where all twelve, She had mid-night black scales with a magenta underbelly, magenta wing membranes, horns that looked exactly like me and Cynder's, and her wing and tail blades where the same shape as Cynder's but without the holes in them. Amber had light blue scales with a silver underbelly, silver wing membranes, three silver horns that were arranged similar to dad's, and a silver three prong tail blade with each prong in the shape of an icicle. I heard the sound of pulsing earth and looked behind me to find that dad was performing the strongest of earth furries. "Wow Mal I didn't know that you where strong enough to perform that on your first try." mom said, it was clear that she loved him. "Obsidian I told you not to call me that in front of the guardians." complained dad. "Did you expect a tainted darkness dragoness to listen?" asked mom innocently. suddenly Shard lost the blue glow that surrounded my sight of the past and approached me. "You must be the next guardian of the purple dragon and I am happy to meet you in person." Shard said. "I didn't see this coming and I am glad to see the last guardian of the purple dragon." I said as I noticed that it was his spirit and his body was still locked in the timeline. "Yes and do you care to tell me about yourself. I know everything that has happened so I know that Malefor became evil and corrupted a few dragons." said Shard. "Well first lets start with my parent." I said. "And they are?" asked Shard. "Well you know how Malefor and Obsidian had an egg and it got trapped into a time crystal." I said. "Yea why." Shard said, confused. "Yea me and my twin sister Cynder where the ones in that egg." I said. "Wow I wonder how Obsidian and Malefor are taking that fact." Shard said. "Well mom recently broke free of her obsidian prison and was excited and dad won't find out until he escapes the Well of Souls on the night of eternal darkness." I said. "Oh well I hope that you fight with strength and have chosen the side of good." said Shard. "I do and have but I must leave soon as I am starting to feel the strain on my power." I said. "Well there is only one thing that I would like to show you first." said Shard before the scene before me and him turned and I found myself looking at dad playing with a ball. "How?" I asked. "I also wield time and though I am dead I still can manipulate time but just watch." Shard said. I looked over to dad, who was a hatch-ling at the time, and saw him jump onto the ball only to get launched over to a wall. "Wow that was funny and I will note that if I ever need to screw with dad then mention this." I said. "Good as that was exactly what I was looking for now good-bye" said Shard as I released my focus and the world came back to present. "Well Inferno what did you see or learn on your trip to the past?" asked Cynder. "Well I saw dad use the strongest earth furry on his first try. I saw Amber, dad, mom, Shard, and Glacia at the age of twelve. I learned that mom had a nickname for dad,Mal. I learned that Shard, even after death, can jump into my timeline and talk to me while I am at his time. And I saw dad get launched from a ball after jumping onto it so we have two things against him." I said. "Wow that must have been fun" Cynder said.

We had just finished reading all the books except the _families of darkness_ book so we started read that one. The book had each chapter starting off with the markings of that darkness family. After looking through several we finally came to the one we where looking for, ours. I started looking through the family tree, the book was enchanted so that it could show the family tree at that time. There wasn't much as the book started from when our family first begun and quickly got to mom and dad then us. After we saw our family tree we started reading the description of our family.

_This family started with a tainted darkness dragon and has always had tainted darkness dragons, never nontainted ones. The family is alway trained in a deadly are such as assassination or killing in general. This family is unique because of its different marking on the head compared to the other markings. WARNING: All darkness dragons born in this family will become evil so avoid them at all costs._

That last part froze me and Cynder. "Does that mean that we will become evil again?" asked Cynder fearfully. _Calm down please as this book could be off and we may never become evil again. _said Evil Cynder. _Yea as the family tree didn't have a guardian of the purple dragon until us. _said Evil Inferno. _Wait are you two actually trying to calm us down as I thought you would have started screaming yes it does. _I said, I could actually hear them shaking in fear and surprise at what they where just trying to do. _I can't believe that we just said all that. _said Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder in unison. After that we agreed to not take chances and head out of the temple.

We walked out of our room quietly and headed for the training room. When we got there we headed around dad's statue and into the guardians chamber. We snuck past all eleven of the guardians and outside where we headed straight through the large temple. "Inferno did you grab that book?" asked Cynder in a whisper. "Yea I did and it's right here." I whispered as I pointed to the bag around me and the book that was in it. After our quick chat we headed out of the temple and found a place with a few statues and a large clearing so we decided to relax and watch the moon for a bit. After a few minutes we heard foot steps and turned around in a fighting stance. "Wow you two need to loosen up." said Sparx. "Shut up little mosquito." I said as we relaxed. "Cynder and Inferno what are you two doing out here as it's dangerous outside of the temple at night." said Spyro. "Spyro you really shouldn't have followed us." said Cynder as I conversed with my evil self for something to say. _What should I say Evil Inferno?_ I asked. _Why talk to me just figure it out on your own._ said Evil Inferno. "That is good enough to me so let's just go back to sleep." said Sparx, after that I angrily slammed him against a rock to shut him up. "Spyro don't make it harder for us than it already is at the moment." I said. "I'm just wanting to understand." said Spyro. "We're leaving Spyro." said Cynder. "We don't belong here after everything that we have and may do." I said as our twin chain appeared. "After all we have done to you and the guardians." said Cynder. "We just can't stay." I said. "Cynder and Inferno no one blames you two for what happened." said Spyro, though we where still leaving we did calm down. "Ha no one blames us have you listened to Volteer when he speaks to me." I said jokingly, though it was true. "Not really as that blabber mouth never shuts up." Spyro said happily, he clearly still knew we where going to leave but at least we weren't sad anymore. "I still blame you two for what happened." said Sparx. "Sparx shut up." said Spyro, after that I tail swiped Sparx over to a rock and knocked him out for the time. "Why didn't I think of that?" asked Spyro. "Actually Sparx is correct and every day that we am here we get reminded of it by Volteer, Evil Cynder, Evil Inferno, and dad when he uses dark magic to do so." said Cynder, I had to agree but we were keeping the truth from Spyro. "Spyro your home is here." I said, me and Cynder's chain appearing so that we could screw with him. "Your destiny is here." Cyner said. "But ours is somewhere out there." I said. "For us to find." said Cynder, we laughed a little at Spyro's confusion. "Cynder and Inferno I don't want you two to go beside Inferno your destiny is here as it is to guard me." said Spyro. "Guard you from what after all you already could best me in a battle besides we can always ignore our destiny and follow our own path." I said. "See you again eventually Spyro." me and Cynder said in unison as we turned to head off. "Well good-bye for now but with our luck we'll run into each other again." said Spyro, me and Cynder laughed and then we headed off.

We where approaching the Mountain of Malefor but that wasn't our destination. After a few minutes we found a cave that had no light in it at all but as darkness dragon we saw perfectly fine in the cave. After some walking we came to a small area that had signs of being created with darkfire and a darkness dragoness came out. "What brings you here my children?" asked mom.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to stop at a slight cliffhanger but I hope you all liked this chapter. Why have they come here. What is in store for Inferno and Cynder in the near future. There some of my reader's go, what Inferno sees when looking into the past. Inferno had the last guardian of the purple dragon visit him and got to see his parents at his age. (As always post your theories of the questions in my A/N with in you review.) I have a small Easter egg in here but it will require some thinking to find. (post in your review what you think the Easter egg is)**


	3. Our first home

"Well we are here because of the description of our family in this book." I said as I pulled out the book. "And we don't wish to take chances." Cynder finished. "Well Inferno and Cynder I have set up your rooms on the off-chance of you two deciding to come and, even if it is only for a little while, stay here so I will lead you to your room." mom said as she started walking off in the direction of our room. _Inferno should we really stay here? _asked Cynder. _Only for a few days until we come up with a better place to live. _I said. "Well this is your room and I hope you both like it." mom said. "Every dragon that has ever met you just had their lower jaw drop from your kindness." I said jokingly. mom opened the door and it revealed a purely dark area, no problem for a darkness dragon. "Wow mom you really made this place look like a true home." me and Cynder said as we looked around the room. The room had a black bed with magenta sheets to match our scales, a small training area, and was decorated with the elemental symbol of darkness. "This place is every young darkness dragon's dream." Cynder said as she looked, in awe, at the dark and menacing room, we were tainted darkness dragons so this truly felt like a great place to live. "Yea I had to make sure that you two would like it and I will come get you in the morning as I'm sure you are both tired after flying here from the temple." mom said. I was about to say thanks but my eyes fell upon a dark purple crystal. "Mom why is there a dark crystal here?" I asked. "Well that is because your father was often off causing destruction after we became mates so he used dark magic to create this crystal, and several more, so that I could speak to him while he did his missions ." mom said. After hearing moms explanation me and Cynder used our own dark magic to figure out what the effects of this particular crystal where and found that it was only for communicating so it didn't have the draining ability of others. "How long have you had this room?" I asked. "Well I started working on it a few days after I laid your egg so for a long time." mom said. _Inferno save your energy for in the morning. _Cynder said, seeing that I was about to jump into the past again. _True so I will do that after breakfast in the morning. _I said. "Ok well mom we're going to sleep now so good night." Cynder said. After that we laid down on our bed, curled up with each other from instinct, and slept.'

**Mine and Cynder's dreams.**

We awoke in the village again and went to the house. "Well I wonder why we were called again." said Evil Inferno. "I think that it has something to do with us leaving the temple." said Evil Cynder. "I can tell that you two still haven't recovered from the shock of trying to comfort us after reading the warning in our family description." me and Cynder said in unison. "Well sorry for the wait." said Alura as she walked in. "Anyway. I have called you here to let you know that you two will find a very unlikely ally before the night of eternal darkness and I encourage you to bring her with you on your adventure." said Alura. "Ok well can you tell us were to find her?" I asked. "No I can't but now you must awaken." Alura said before we awoke.

**The waking world**

I awoke to find that Cynder and I had curled up a lot more than I thought, but we where twins so I wasn't surprised. After a few minutes Cynder awoke and mom came in. "Well I'm glad to see that you two slept well but right now we have breakfast and I caught some sheep for it." said mom. "Ok so I guess we will all head to the dinning room than." Cynder said as we got up and followed mom to the dinning room. When we got there we ate a full sheep each and started talking. _So Inferno how did you like your sheep as I loved mine. _Cynder said. _Same here. _I said. "So what do you two want to do today?" mom asked. "Well we're not sure as other than me looking into the past of this cave I have nothing to do and neither does Cynder." I said. After that I focused and went back in time. I found myself looking at mom's parents siting down with dad, mom, Shard, Glacia, and Amber all talking. "Hey how did you find this cave?" dad asked mom's dad. "Well young dragon I can't answer that as this cave has been in my family for years now." he said. dad was about to protest but was quieted down by mom and Amber tag teaming him and knocking him to the ground. "Isn't it funny how often Malefor is tackled like that." said shard from behind me. I turned around and found Shard sitting there waiting for me to answer. "Yea I guess but is there an actual reason for you to jump in on my time." I said. "Not really but I like to do it and that is what happened to me with the ancestors since Malefor was the first purple dragon." Shard said. "Oh well I need to head back to my time so I will see you again." I said as I released focus and came back to my time. "So Inferno you see anything of interest?" asked Cynder. "Only mom and Amber tackling dad." I said. "Oh really who all was there at the time?" asked mom. "Well you, dad, Shard, Glacia, Amber, and your parents." I said. "Oh yea that was fun." mom said. After our talk I left to go look around with Cynder right next to me. "Wow this place is huge." Cynder said. "Yea and it is a very deadly looking cave system so perfect for us." I said. "Ok spill Inferno I know that you're thinking about something so what is it." Cynder said. "Dang you caught me well I am thinking of all the fresh blood I have spilled and I am trying to figure out the ally that Alura talked to me about." I said as it was really bothering me. "Yea as Alura would only not tell us if "We had another place to go first." Cynder said. After hours of walking around we finally got back to our rooms and decided to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have been up for a while and didn't get much sleep so I am having minor writer's block. Who could this ally be and no it isn't Obsidian, I guarantee that almost no one will figure it out. (Post in you review what you think the answer is). I will be closing my poll on Friday so that leaves the rest of the week for someone to vote.**


	4. helping mom and getting older simblings

Me and Cynder had split up a few minutes ago as we where on the hunt to find some food. Normally mom would be the one to do this but she had used all her energy to add a guest room in case she needed it and to do that she used darkearth. I was stalking my prey and waiting for a perfect moment to strike. The deer that I was following finally entered a forested area so I used that to my advantage and hid behind a bush up head. _Hey Cynder how's your side of the hunt? _I asked. _I am curently in position to strike so now I am waiting for a good chance. _Cynder said. _Same. _I said. After a few moments the deer finally got in range so I attack, throwing my body in the air in a pounce and then wrapping my jaws in a firm grip on the deer's neck as I snapped it. "There is a lot of blood but that is a good thing." I said to myself. _Well Inferno I got my side of the catch so what about you? _asked Cynder. _I also have my side so we'll meet back at that clearing where we split up. _I said as I felt a slight pain in my side and knew that that was the direction of Cynder. _You feel that? _I asked. _Yes I do, we're getting to far apart so let's hurry. _Cynder said. After a few minutes we made it back to where we were. "Well next time lets keep an eye on our length apart and try to make this go a lot faster." Cynder said. "Understood but shouldn't we get back to the cave." I said. "You two aren't going anywhere." said an ape as his men jumped out from hiding and he walked out. "Master has requested you two alive though I doubt that it is to apologize for what he did." said the ape. "Well that leave only one possibility as to why he wants us." I said. _Make that two._ I said. _Yea though it is unlikely that he knows the truth but if he does then that means that he may think that we don't. _said Cynder. I released my control and let evil Inferno take them out, I could take back control if needed. I quickly grew to my corrupted form and attacked the apes without a care. I used a quick tail strike to kill off the enemy and went back to normal. _Why give me control when you had so many chances to keep it? _I asked. _Good Inferno I have known you for years and to be honest I think that I have started seeing you as a little brother instead of a hindrance. _said Evil Inferno. _Well Inferno I am not surprised but I must admit that I have started doing the same with Cynder. _said Evil Cynder. _Really so you see me as a little sister well then help with the incoming ambush. _Cynder said as several apes started coming from the bushes. Cynder gave her evil self control and attacked the apes with well placed melee. After finishing off that wave and a few more we finally had a break and Cynder took control again, without a struggle from Evil Cynder. _Oh great now there isss one more form to add to our lissst. _said my poison for, Poison Inferno. _Yes but I will not care as it just means more power. _said a dark and echoing voice, Dark Inferno. _Yay we have a new friend and I can't wait to have a shot at a battle. _said a courageous voice, Fire Inferno. _Yes and hopefully we can be at peace. _said Light Inferno. _I hope he doesn't try to kill me. _said a fearful but fear inducing voice, Fear Inferno. _Let's hope that in time we will not be all fighting for control. said an adventurous voice, Time Inferno. Looks like we found Dark Inferno and Convexity Inferno's older brother. _said a mocking voice, Shadow Inferno. _As much as it pains me to say this, in a way you are correct Shadow Inferno. _said a dark, evil, and demonic voice, Convexity Inferno. My head was spinning. "You alright Inferno?" Cynder asked. "If you count having eight voices in your head or rather nine counting Evil Inferno alright, then yea I'm alright." I said. "Oh I guess I can understand that your elemental forms are annoying at times." said Cynder I nodded and then we headed off to mom's cave. _Remind me again why I have you eight. _I said. _Because you're the guardian of the purple dragon. said_ Shadow Inferno.

_We finally got back to the cave. "So what's wrong with you Inferno?" mom asked, as I was holding my head. Everyone shut up! _I screamed, that shut them up. "I had all eight of my elemental forms and Evil Inferno talking at once so I was in pain but I am fine now." I said. After some chat an ape came in, at first he didn't see us. "I am looking for Obsidian." said the ape. "I am her so what did you want." mom said. The ape was about to answer but then he noticed us. "What are those dragons doing here?" he asked angrily. "Would you never talk about my children like that again?" mom asked. The ape froze. "Sorry Obsidian but I bring you a message from master." the ape said. "And what would that be?" asked mom. "The dark master says, See you soon." the ape said before turning to leave. "Well thanks also I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about mine and my mate's children." mom said. "Their father is the dark master?" asked the ape in surprise. "Yes our dad is the dark master." me and Cynder said in unison. After that the ape left and we went to our room to train for a bit.

I dodged out-of-the-way of a swinging mace. "Wow mom thought of everything." I said, happy to still have the threat of death that I was use to when training. "Yea but what bothers me is why would she place a training area within a room that was to hold one our two hatch-lings." Cynder said. "I doubt that this was already here." I said. _You know Good Inferno we do need to leave as mom's cave would be the first place the guardians looked. _said Evil Inferno. _I know but where could we go and at least stay for a few more days before alura gives us where we are to go? _I asked. _How about _begun Evil Inferno before telling me where we could stay for a little while. I shared what Evil Inferno had suggested with Cynder and Evil Cynder. After packing a few things that we wanted to keep we went over to mom to tell her the we where leaving. "Y'all are what?" asked mom sadly. "We're leaving as the guardians might think that you had something to do with this and come here to find us." I said. "We'll make sure to come back at some time and maybe we can eventually conquer our fear of becoming evil again." Cynder said. After that me and Cynder gave Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder control. "Don't worry we'll keep them safe." I assured before taking control again. After our good-byes we finally left.

We where approaching a large valley, shrouded in tainted darkness and as evil as ever. "Well this is where Evil Inferno said a good cave would be and I must say that he did not disappoint." I said as I looked at the large naturally carved room. "Yea he doesn't disappoint but how will we keep from being attacked here in the valley of darkness." said Cynder. "Easy all we need to do is stop holding our darkness in and let it flow naturally." I said as I did just that, followed by Cynder. After a few hours of exploring the valley we got back to our cave and laid down. "Inferno how long do you think we will have to wait?" asked Cynder. "I am sorry Cynder but only Alura knows and I doubt that she will be telling us now." I said. after that we went to sleep, our dreams filled with evil and darkness but those are the best kind for a darkness dragon.

* * *

**Again sorry for the semi-short chapter but I am having some trouble with writer's block. I wonder where Alura is going to send them. (post in you review where you think it will be) Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder see "Inferno and Cynder as younger siblings, I think that that mishap with the shrine of tainted darkness did more than they thought.**


	5. An ancient fear

We were hunting for something to eat. "Any idea of what we could eat around here?" asked Cynder. "Corrupted deer or other meats if there are any." I said. After a while of walking a corrupted dragoness jumped out at us. "So you two have returned to this valley." she said. "I will make you pay for killing my brother." the dragoness screamed as she charged at us. "So it's icestorm." I said, I had remembered how protective she was of iceshard, her now dead brother. She was about to hit us when a large corrupted dragon attacked her. "Leave these two alone, have you sensed the darkness from them." the dragon said. "I don't care I want my revenge." icestorm said. After that we left the two dragons and eventually found a deer to eat. "Wow I hope that we haven't got to stay any longer." Cynder said. _I should have apologized to her or did something to help her. _I said. _You know that she wouldn't believe you besides I am to blame for her brother's death. _Evil Inferno said. _I was the one to kill him so why blame you. _I said. _Because if I had never tortured them the way I did then her brother wouldn't have seeked revenge and you would never have had to kill him. _Evil Inferno said. _Wait why are you being so nice I mean just a few days ago you were tormenting me in my dreams. _I said, confused. _When the shrine of tainted darkness receive to much of a tribute it causes effects that happen to one or two of the shrine tributers. Me and Cynder where those two and it started making us become a lot nicer. It was slow but when we felt you and good Cynder's sadness about having to leave it sped up and then stopped the effect but left what had already been done. _Evil Inferno said. _Ok that makes a bit more sense. _I said as we entered the cave. "Well shall we eat?" asked Cynder. "Yes we should and then, as it is late, we should go to sleep." I said. "Fine I guess." said Cynder. After eating we went to sleep.

**Our dreams**

I awoke back in the village and ran to the house. "So Alura what have you called us here for this time." I said. "I will tell you but first I must warn you that you leaving the temple has saddend even Sprax." Alura said. "Sparx actually cares about us how nice." I said. "Well actually he just misses the sleeping in fear." Alura said, who said an ancestor couldn't have a good laugh now and then. "Well I guess he will just have to wait." Cynder said. "Oh yea and your father sends you a message." Alura said. "Really what is it?" I asked. "He says that he will see you two again and it won't be a good day when he does." Alura said. "Not impressed." I said as I yawned and Evil Cynder and Evil Inferno came in. "Sorry for the wait but we got a bit lost." Evil Inferno said. "Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder all I can say is always keep your younger siblings safe." Alura said in a half joking way. "We will." Evil Cynder said. "Uh Alura." I said. "Yea." Alura said. "Aren't you forgetting about telling us why you have called us here?" Cynder asked. "Oh right I have called you here to tell you where to go when you awake." Alura said before telling us. "Wait why there and wouldn't the evil of that place affect us." I said. "Thanks to the darkness within you two you will not be affected and as to why you are to go there, do you remember what I told you last time you came." Alura said. "Yea you told us that we would meet a friend and then told us that it was a special dragoness." I said. "Well that is where you will find her and when you see a dragoness that has been affected by that place stay calm as it might be her and believe me you'll be able to tell." Alura said. "Ok I guess but I still feel uncomfortable going there." me, Cynder, Evil Inferno, and Evil Cynder all said in unison. "I know as few are willing to enter that place but we have no choice as this friend may be the one to save your lives in a time of need." Alura said. "Well mind if we ask why we are drawn to this house in particular." I said. "That is because the ancestors have many that they speak to and each house is for a different dragon. This is your house." Alura said. "Well that explains why this village seems to have no end." I said. "Also remember to always be ready for a fight as we aren't to sure if this friend will attack or not." Alura said as Shard suddenly walked in. "What are you doing here Shard?" I asked. "I am here to tell you that you must learn the true power of the guardians of the purple dragons as it may save your life one day." Shard said before vanishing. "Wow Shard doesn't like staying in one place for to long now does he." Cynder said. "Until next time young dragons." said Alura as we awoke.

**The waking world**

I awoke with Cynder next to me as always. "So should we go there now or wait a bit longer as I still don't wish to go to that dark place." Cynder said. "We will wait for a little while so that Evil Cynder and Evil Inferno can have time to wake up." I said, they took about an hour longer than us to wake up. _Sssso Inferno isss going to that place well I hope you like it ssssince it may be your last home. _said Poison Inferno. _Oh shut up poison Inferno as you are forgetting that Evil Inferno has to be awake if they are to go anywhere as he promised to protect him. _said Shadow Inferno. _I say you go calm down Cynder as she is shaking badly. _said Fear Inferno. _I agree. _I said as I walked over to Cynder.I placed my wing around her in a brotherly fashion and just started to hug her, it calmed her down pretty quickly. "Thanks Inferno I don't know what I'd do without you." Cynder said. "Evil Cynder would still control you and you would probably have killed Spyro as I wouldn't be there to give you enough confidence to fight her." I said jokingly, though it was true. _Hey the other Infernos said you needed me. _said Evil Inferno. _Yea and me. _said Evil Cynder. _Yes as we need you two to keep your promise to mom. _I said. _And we shall so should we leave to that place now. _said Evil Inferno. _Yes we should. _I said and then we left the cave and went to our next destination.

We where approaching a large, poisonous forest. "So this is where our friend will be. can't wait." Cynder said. "Yep same here" I said as we landed in the Ancient Grove.

* * *

**Well that was the chapter. I wonder who this dragoness they are to meet is. Be honest and tell me in your review if you thought that they where going to the mountain of Malefor, before you read where the actually where heading. (though no one will guess her element or name tell me in a review what you think will be special about this dragoness that they are to meet.)**


	6. Our friend

"Hey Inferno what do you think it will be like to have another friend?" asked Cynder. "Hopefully it will be fun." I said as a swarm of Grove Mites attacked us. "Oh great Grove Mites." Cynder said as we crushed a decent amount of them. "Well what should we do?" I asked, after I said that our stomachs growled. "Clearly we need food." Cynder said. After a few minutes we had managed to find and kill several of the creatures within the grove and so we ate them, using our poison element to keep from being effected. "Well that wasn't the best meal we've ever had but it satisfied so we should go find a cave to live in." Cynder said. "Yea but we need to watch out for anything that poses a threat to us." I said. It took us about three hours to finally find a good cave to live in. "I guess this place will do for now." Cynder said. "Well we still have the decorations from our room with mom." I said as I hung a few darkness symbols up. After we decorated and got some more food we decided to explore our area. "Wow we chose a great place to live." Cynder said as we looked at the large trees and plants that hid our entrance. "Yes we did but we still have to establish hunting grounds." I said, it wasn't the first time we had to go looking for a temporary home in a place like this. After a few minutes we came across a large amount of corrupted creatures and had to dispatch of them. "I think that we should just go to sleep." I said. "Yea we should." Cynder said. _Evil Inferno did you have anything that you wanted to check out first? _I asked. _Not really so we should just sleep. _Evil Inferno said as he yawned a bit. We walked back to our house and went to sleep.

The next day we started exploring a bit longer. "Who is that?" Cynder asked as we spotted a strange dragoness in the distance. Her scales where a dark blue with purple underbelly, purple tail blade and wing blades, two horns that where in a similar shape to the devils, a tail blade that looked like ours but had spikes with serrated edges lining the edges, the wights of her eyes where purple, and her actual eye color was a fearful red. "A corrupted fear dragoness." I said. "Yea and didn't Alura say that we should be kind to any dragonesses that we come across." said Cynder. I nodded and calmly approached the dragoness. "Hey there." I said, pretending that she was a normal dragoness. "Who are yo- Ah please don't hurt me." she said. "Ok the fact that you feel fear tells me that you are no ordinary corrupted dragoness." I said, the way I spoke seemed to calm her down. "Sorry I have become very jumpy when around uncorrupted dragons." she said. "Mind if I asked how you are able to control yourself as I thought that all dragons that enter the grove, if not already corrupted in the past, where unable to control themselves after corruption." I said. "Well when I started becoming corrupted I was able to fight some of it do to my extremely powerful will." she said. "Hey so I see that this is the friend that Alura spoke of." Cynder said. "Wait you me Alura as in the ancestor of light." the dragoness said. "Yes we do but may we ask of your name." I said. "Well uh I actually don't remember my name as I have been corrupted for five years and I'm ten now." the dragoness said. "Well I think, if you like the name, Mysty sounds good." Cynder said. "Yea I think that Mysty sounds good." Mysty said. "Ok well do you think that you could stay with us as Alura said that we needed to bring you along with us on our adventures." I said. "Alura whats me to help you two but I am not the type to be able to help." Mysty said. "True but if Alura thinks that you can help then I wouldn't hold back on it also I'm Inferno and that is Cynder." I said as I pointed to Cynder upon saying her name. "Wait you mean Inferno, the darkend dragon and Cynder, the terror of the skies." Mysty said. "Yes that was us but now we fight for good while our father, Malefor, and our mother, Obsidian, fight for evil." I said. "Wait if you two have the knowledge that I have heard you had then can you tell me something?" asked Mysty. "Sure we can so what is it." I said. "What is my element as I have forgotten what it is and haven't been able to use it for a while." Mysty said. "Well from your features I can guess that your element is fear." I said. "Well I guess that I can help you with finding good hunting ground but for now can I stay with you two as I currently don't, technically, have a home?" asked Mysty. "sure you can come on and we'll take you to our home." Cynder said. _Hey Evil Inferno do you happen to know where our cave is? _I asked. _Yes I do just follow my instructions. _Evil Inferno said. After that we lead Mysty to our cave.

A few minutes later and we where in our cave talking with Mysty. "So Mysty may I ask what brought you to the grove in the first place." I said. "Sure I don't really mind." Mysty said. "When I was five I was wondering around out of curiosity and I found a cave so I entered. When I entered and looked around I found an exit to the grove. The second I had my full body within the grove it started corrupting me I was frozen in fear from what was happening to me. That is all I can remember from that day." Mysty said. "Wow that must have been terrifying." I said. "You wouldn't understand the torment I went through on that day without having it happen to you." Mysty said. "You know that we where actually corrupted as well." Cynder said. "Oh right." Mysty said. After our chat we left the cave to go hunt, Mysty helping us find the closest hunting grounds. After a few hours we got back and ate. "Wait how are you two able to eat that stuff as it is poisoned." Mysty asked after taking a sip of the poisonous lake, she had been corupted and was able to drink and eat the stuff here. "We control poison." I said. "Oh." Mysty said. After that we all decided to sleep.

* * *

**What does the future bring for Inferno, Cynder, and Mysty.**


	7. Icestorm is free

**Our dreams**

We awoke to a familiar feeling, one that we had only felt one other time, and looked around. "Inferno do you feel that?" Cynder asked. "Yea and that means that we acidently cast that spell that allows us to see others memories." I said as I saw a five-year old fear dragoness wandering around. "That must be Mysty before she entered the grove." Cynder said. The young Mysty looked to her side and saw a glowing mushroom so she walked to it. As the young Mysty entered the grove she started changing. "Well I think we know what happened after that." I said as we awoke.

**The waking world**

It had been two hours since we had had that dream and now we where trying to figure out what was bothering Mysty. "Mysty what's wrong?" I asked. "I don't feel comfortable surrounded with darkness symbols." Mysty said as she looked at the large amount of darkness symbols that we had hung up. "Well did you have anything from the grove that you might have wanted to put in our cave as we wouldn't mind." I said. "I have a few things, but it will take us a while to get each item." Mysty said. "Well what are the things that you would like us to put in here?" I asked. "The glowing mushrooms that I saw when I first entered this place, an empty grove mite nest, and some spirit gems mostly." Mysty said. "Hmm well that sounds like a little scavenger hunt but we can help you get those thing, we also planed to get some spirit gems in here so that will work out, but why do you want an empty grove mite nest." I said. "Because they make a great item to carry stuff in or can be used as a pillow if you wanted to use it for that." Mysty said. "Oh well that makes sense." Cynder said. "I thought you two would be confused." Mysty said. "Well you aren't the only one that had at some point needed to make your room better as we had to do the same when we where living in the mountain of Malefor." Cynder said. "Oh right well that is about all I would like though it would be nice to remove a few of these symbols." Mysty said. "Ok we'll go ahead and do that then." I said as me and Cynder quickly removed a few of the symbols. After we finished that we left with Mysty to gather what she was wanting, we wanted her to know that we don't mind that she is corrupted by the grove.

It took us a few hours to find the glowing mushrooms but we did and we where about to grab them when Icestorm attacked us again. "Icestorm I thought you would never leave the valley." I said. "Well if I can get my revenge then I will." Icestorm said. "Look I'm sorry for what I did to you and your brother and wish that I could change it." I said. "The only thing that you can do to help me is to die." Icestorm said, but she clearly was having second thoughts. "Who are you?" asked Mysty as she shook a little. "I am Icestorm and who are you." Icestorm said angrily, but froze as she saw what Mysty looked like. "I am Mysty." Mysty said. After a few minutes of all of us recovering from shock at the sudden calmness of Mysty, Ice storm dropped to the ground and cried a little. "I just can't believe that Iceshard is gone." she said. "Like I said I'm sorry for that." I said as I noticed that her black scales had started to become the light blue that they once where. _Good Inferno is this what I think it is? _Evil Inferno asked. _When one becomes corrupt by the valley, the only thing that they can do to be free is to show their true self. _I said, quoting one of the few facts that I knew about the Valley of Darkness. "What's happening?" Mysty asked, I just smiled and told her to watch. After a moment of silence the darkness that was surrounding Icestorm suddenly bursted out as I dived in front of Mysty and covered her, when darkness does that it is usually trying to find a new host and since Mysty was corrupted by a different force she would die if it got her. A moment later the darkness dispersed and died, as it couldn't find a host in time. "What happened?" asked Icestorm, she was standing just outside of the grove. "You let your sadness take you and, as it was from the loss of your brother, you regained control." I said. "Where could I go now?" asked Icestorm. "Well I would suggest that you go to the temple to train and to help remove any lingering darkness within you." I said, Ice storm nodded and was about to fly off. "Icestorm could you not tell anyone what happened here but I do suggest telling the guardians about you getting corrupted." Cynder said. "And please don't tell them were we are." I said. "Ok I won't." Icestorm said as she flew off. After that we grabbed the mushrooms that we came for and went back to the cave. "Where do you want these?" I asked. "I would like them in my room and then we can work on getting the empty Grove Mite nest." Mysty said, as we entered our cave. After that we left for the hardest part off the list, an empty Grove Mite Nest.

"Well I am seeing a lot of different shaped nests so which one do you want." I said. "I think I want that one." Mysty said as she pointed to a net that had a pillow like shape to it. "Ok so how do we get rid of the Grove Mites?" I asked. "Easy we simply have to find and kill the queen." Mysty said. We started carefully looking for the queen and finally found it. "I am guessing that the Grove Mite with the crown shaped entenas is it." I said. "Yep so we need to kill her." Mysty said. After that we killed the queen and got the nest. "Wow how long have you been doing this?" I asked. "About three years." Mysty replied. "Cool." Cynder said. "By the way thanks for blocking me from that darkness earlier." Mysty said as we entered her room. "No problem as what are friends for." I said, Mysty froze. "You see me as a friend. I thought that that would never happen and much less with two dragons like you." Mysty said. "Yea well if it makes you feel better we never thought to become friends with a corrupted dragoness like you." I said. "Yea." Cynder said. "Well I think that we should go find those spirit gems now." Mysty said. After that we went outside, as our cave had a lot of spirit gem around it, and grabbed a few. We placed the gems into the walls by using darkearth to get the hole and then using it again to seal the gems into the walls. "Thanks for your help and good night, don't let the scavengers get you." Mysty said. "Wait what scavengers?" I asked. "Scavengers are these dog-like creatures that go into places like the grove and hunt down creatures that they can use in their arena on a floting ship." Mysty said. "Oh well we'll make sure none find this cave." Cynder said as she used darkearth to seal the entrances." "That works and good-night Mysty." I said as we all wentr to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Scavengers, sounds familiar and I think that you know what will happen. After I post this I will be closing my poll.**


	8. I hate Scavengers

Me and Cynder couldn't sleep that night, as darkness dragons normally prefer the night for hunting and we where becoming more like our true elements as we grew. "So what should we do since we can't sleep tonight?" asked Cynder. "I don't know Cynder." I said sadly, normally I had something to do. "Well I was wondering how Glacia was compared to me." Cynder said. "Glacia was a strong and willing ice dragoness." I said. "Wait her only element was ice but then why do I have six." Cynder said. "When a purple dragon is the father or mother of a dragon or dragoness the hatch-ling will have four random elements and convexity along with their normal element." I said, I hadn't told Cynder about some things that I learned as she was evil when I learned them. "Oh well how did Glacia act?" asked Cynder. "Well from what I have learned from Shard and what I had seen in the past, Glacia was a kind dragoness but if you angered her then you would learn just how strong her ice was." I said. "How strong was it?" Cynder asked. "I can't explain it so." I said as I grabbed Cynder and focused. The cave around us de-aged at a rapid speed and we saw Shard and Glacia training. "What is this?" asked Cynder. "This is what the world looked like when Shard and Glacia trained in here." I said, Cynder quickly realised that I had pulled her into the past along with myself. "Come on Glacia I know that you are stronger than that." Shard said as he dodged Glacia's icicles. "I wish not to use my true power." Glacia said. "What are you scared of harming me because I'm not scared of harming you." Shard said evilly as his scales became ice and his attitude became calm but cold, he had become Ice Shard. "Shut up Shard as I can defeat you without my true power." Glacia said as she used a strong ice spear that hit Ice Shard dead on. "Oh but you can't because you're weak." Ice Shard said as he launched an ice bomb. "You know what Shard, You're correct so enough holding back!" Glacia screamed as her ice energy became visible. "I am screwed." Shard said as he became normal again. Glacia jumped into the air and sent a wave of ice in all directions, freezing then shattering anything in its path. "I knew you would do that but at least you stopped holding back." Shard said as he reformed. "Yea and thanks Shard you're the best twin I could ever ask for." Glacia said as the blue tint left them and they walked up to us. "Nice use of you time powers Inferno." Shard said as he looked over to Cynder. "And I am guessing that you had wanted to learn more about Glacia." Shard said. "Yea I did but I didn't expect to actually meet her." Cynder said. "Well to be fair I never thought that Shard would bring me along." Glacia said. "That is because our spirits are, in a way, linked to the current guardian of the purple dragon and their twin so unless Inferno pulled Cynder into the past I would not be able to bring you." Shard said. "Well while you are only an ice dragoness I can tell that you are quite powerful." Cynder said. "Yea I am and this day was important for that reason as this was the day that I stopped holding back and truly earned the title of next ice guardian." Glacia said. "So you became the ice guardian." Cynder said. "Not really as I died before I could." Glacia said. After a few minutes of questions and answers, I said good-bye and we returned to our time.

When time went back to normal we saw that Mysty was staring at us in confusion. "I have a strong time element so I brought Cynder with me to the past to show her something." I said. "And while to us we where in the past, everyone in this time would see us as just staring into nothingness." Cynder finished. "Oh well that was nice but I saw Icestorm outside the grove and she wanted to speak to us." Mysty said. We just started heading in that direction. On our way we would kill and eat small prey so that we weren't hungry when we got there. After an hour we finally got to where Icestorm was. "What did you want?" I asked. "Sorry for bothering you three but I mostly wanted to say thanks again for freeing me of the darkness and Spyro is going to be coming here soon so you need to hide." Icestorm said. "What is he coming here for?" I asked. "Tempo called him in his dreams and told him to find a strange tree that is here." Icestorm. "Ok we'll be going now and thanks for the warning." Cynder said as we ran off. After a few minutes of running fifteen dog-like creatures jumped out on us. "Scavengers!" screamed Mysty. "We'll take them." I said as I incinerated three of them. I saw Mysty get hit with a dart and the sedative inside of it knocked her out, Cynder following quickly. Suddenly a dart hit me and It took effect before I could counter the poison. I blacked out.

We awoke in a cell and I quickly looked around. There was little to nothing in the cell but I did find Cynder and Mysty. "What happened?" asked Mysty as she and Cynder awoke. "We got captured and are now on the ship." I said after using my convexity sense to learn the shape of the ship and where the arena was. "When I find the leader I am going to kill him." said Mysty angrily before she suddenly calmed down. "I have trouble keeping my anger down because of my corruption." Mysty said. "We understand." I said. _Ready to have some fun? _asked Evil Inferno. _Always. _I said. _So now we get to satisfied our slight blood-lust. Cynder said. We get to kill things good as I have been waiting for a chance to do that. _Evil Cynder. "You two feeling as blood-lust as me right now?" asked Mysty. "Yep." me and Cynder said.

* * *

**A/N: I am positive that most saw their capture coming but did any see Cynder getting pulled through time. What battles await them now? (Feel free to post your ideas of who or what they battle first in a review. If you want your own creation to be battled then I will need a description and a list of attacks that it can do.)**


	9. Our first battle on the ship

"So when do you think our first fight will be?" asked Mysty. "I wish I knew but what I am wondering is what will we fight first." Cynder said. "I don't have an answer for either of those questions but oh well." I said, we where just talking to pass the time. "You three are coming with me." said a scavenger as he opened our cell and brought us to the arena. "thieves and scoundrels tonight we bring you a three on one battle." said one of the creatures on the captains shoulders. "Enough talking and more hurting." said the other one. "On one side we have the twins of darkness and a Grove dragon." the first creature said as we walked out. "And on the other we have Blaze." the creature continued as a fire dragoness with multiple scares and fear in her eyes came out. All three of us approached with cation, as we all knew never to judge a dragon by their size or appearance. "Please don't hurt me." Blaze said fearfully. "Hmm give us a moment to think this through alone." I said. "Ok." Blaze said as she sat down and we got out of hearing range. "What should we do as she doesn't look like a strong opponent?" asked Mysty. "It could be a trick as we would think that she has lost several battles but if that was so then she would be dead." Cynder said. "She is likely to wait for us to let our guard down and then attack so I say we pretend to let our guard down." I said. "That will be fine for us but what about you Mysty." Cynder said. "You don't survive in the grove by showing that you are in control." is all Mysty had to say for us to see that she use to hunt with truly corrupted dragons. "Then lets begin." I said. After that we broke apart and pretended to feel sorry for Blaze. "We're really sorry for what has happened to you and wish not to fight." I said as all three of us pretended to let our guard down. "Don't be." Blaze said. "Why not?" I asked. Blaze smiled and attacked. "Sorry to say this but we saw right through you disguise from the second we saw you." I said as I used convexity to give me extra speed and slammed into her. "Well then I can drop my act." Blaze said evilly as the crowd cheered. "I think you're forgetting something." I said. "And what would that be?" asked Blaze. "Us!" yelled Mysty and Cynder as they attacked from behind. "Enough!" screamed Blaze as she unleashed a fire furry. "Ok you want to play with furries then how about this one." I said as I unleashed a darkness furry. Cynder suddenly got slammed to the wall ten feet from me. "Ok I think I will sit out for a bit." Cynder said, I knew just what she meant. Cynder released her control and allowed Evil Cynder to take it. "What the." said Blaze. "You aren't facing three you're facing five." Cynder said as I let Evil Inferno take control. I jumped into the air and used a shadow strike to get back down and take Blaze by surprise. Cynder laughed evilly and used her siren scream to paralyzed Blaze. Mysty took the kill with a poisoned bite, do to her corruption, to the neck. "Now I'm mad." Blaze said as she burst into flames and attacked. I got thrown into a magical barrier and then saw Cynder have the same happen. "Stop hurting my friends." Mysty said as she started to let instinct guide her. "And who will stop me. you corrupted dragoness." Blaze said. That statement had angered Mysty even further and she did some thing that she hadn't done in years, she unleashed a fear furry. The anger charged furry collided with Blaze and nearly killed her. "How is that even possible?" asked Blaze. Mysty didn't answer instead she used phantom fright and walked up to ,a now paralyzed, Blaze. "Please don't." Blaze said, for the first time, with true fear in her voice. Mysty snapped out of her trance and walked over to us. "You two alright?" Mysty asked. "Other then being nearly caught in your fear furry yes we are." I said as Blaze started charging at Mysty. Mysty didn't even flinch and turned swiftly around, slicing Blaze nearly in half upon doing so. "She really thought that I felt pity for her." Mysty said angrily as we walked back to our cell, few scavengers willing to go near Mysty on the way.

"Well I am happy with you Mysty." I said as we entered our cell and a scavenger closed it. "For what?" Mysty asked. "You have reawoken you fear element." I said. "Oh that yea and I intend to use it to my advantage." Mysty said as Cynder started feeling the pain of a few of Blaze's attacks. "Cynder you alright." I said as I felt a strong pain on my right side. I ran up to her and found that she had a gash across her side. "Let me fix you up." I said as I used my dark magic and became a healing dragon. I used the healing element to help Cynder and then removed the spell. After that Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder let us have control and we turned back to our normal selves. "Well I'm extremely happy that I can use my element now." Mysty said. After that we had to go through several more battles. A scavenger walked into our cell and pointed to me and Mysty. "You two come with me." the scavenger said. We followed until another scavenger took Mysty away. "Well after seeing how strong the three dragons are we have decided to have a special match. on one side we have the raining terror the Darkend dragon. And on the other we have the willing fighter the Grove dragon." The announcer creature said as me and Misty walked out of separate sides and started circling. "I am not going to fight you Mysty." I said. "I would say the same but I will be doing no harm." Mysty said. "I have a plan how about I let you get several hits on me while I block my healing ability then when you win and are escorted to your cell I will teleport back." I said. "Sounds good so let's begin." Mysty said as she used a fear scream on me and then moved in with several cuts and gashes being inflicted on me. After an hour of fight I dropped to the ground and let her be brought back. "I wouldn't expect you to go down so easily." the annoying creatures said. "Well then I am happy to not disappoint you." I said as I stood up. "What!" screamed the announcing creature. "No this if you ever dare to pit us three against each other again I will ensure that you and your ship are destroyed slowly then I will rip the survivors limb from limb until the entire fleet is gone." I said in Convexity Inferno's Evil and demonic voice as I walked off and returned to my cell.

Mole-Yair walked by as he cleaned. "Mole-Yair is that you." I said. "Inferno my is it a pleasure seeing you again." Mole-Yair said. "Yea and I am in this ell with Cynder and a dragoness named Mysty." I said. "I guess you where right about Cynder being good and I have heard a few rumors about Mysty." Mole-Yair said before he remembered something. "Spyro is on this ship as well." Mole-Yair said. "Oh then give me a second." I said as me and Cynder quickly founds some paper and wrote a letter to him. "Here give this to Spyro." I said as I handed Mole-Yair the letter. "What if I get caught?" asked Mole-Yair. "If you do it is written in ancient draconic and Spyro recently learned that so only him and other dragons would be able to read it. Or tell them that it is from us and I am sure that they will not be willing to take it." I said. "Ok." Mole-Yair said as he ran to where Spyro was being held.

* * *

**A/N: Though this had some less important parts I think that the first battle was my longest Boss/Miniboss battle yet but I'm not sure.**


	10. Forced to return home

We where on our way to the arena for our next fight. "As always we expect you to be thrilled with today's battle." the creature on the captains shoulder said. "On one side we have the corrupted trio and on the other we have Phobious." the creature said as we and a fear dragon entered the arena and begun circling. "So what brought you to this miserable arena?" I asked. "Revenge." Phobious said. "What kind of revenge?" I asked. "I am here to avenge the loss of my daughter and murder of my mate." Phobious said, I took the time to examine Phobious. Phobiouse had red and black scales with a pure black underbelly, black horns that where jagged and twisted, and a tail blade that caught my eye. He had a tail blade that looked like Mysty's but I had to test my theory, as Mysty had her tail blade hidden. _Cynder you and Mysty break apart I have to see something. _I said. _Why should we beak apart? _asked Cynder. _Look at Phobious' tail blade. _I said. Cynder looked and understood. "Mysty we need to separate." Cynder said, Mysty didn't argue and so me and Cynder teleported away for a moment. "And just who are you?" asked Phobious. "I don't remember my real name but call me Mysty." Mysty said as she dodged an attack. Phobious saw Mysty's tail blade and froze. "Your alive." Phobious said. "What do you mean and do I even know you though I doubt that since the grove is almost all I can remember from my life." Mysty said. "It's me your father." Phobious said, Mysty was unfazed. "You're not the only one who seeks revenge." Mysty said. "What do you mean?" asked Phobious. "I seek revenge on you and mom for daring to leave a five-year old only thirty feet from the grove." said Mysty as she unleashed a fear furry. "Sorry Mysty but we didn't have a choice and I can't fight you." Phobious said. "Then fight us." I said as I charged in with a comet dash and hit him spot on. "Yea as we will fight." Cynder said as she became a tornado and slammed into Phobious. "Fine I'll fight you two." Phobiouse said as he started to use phantom fright. I dodged and attack with convexity as Mysty started attack with her fear element. Phobious kept attacking us with his elemental attacks but we had faced stronger enemies in our time. I dodged another fear blast as Cynder came in with poison. I joined with darkness and we started inflicting large amounts of damage to him. After a few minutes Phobious sat down to catch his breath. I started moving in for the kill but Mysty stopped me. "He is mine." Mysty said as she ran up to him in a false sense of fear and hugged him. "Oh Mysty I wish we could escape but there is no chance of that." Phobious said. "Dad I think you're forgetting something." Mysty said as she let the venom that she got from her corruption flow into her hollow pointed teeth. "And what is that?" asked Phobious. "Never trust your enemies." Mysty said evilly as she bit into Phobious' neck and the venom took effect. Phobiouse dropped dead and Mysty walked back over to us, laughing evilly. "You would think that I would be unwilling to do that but I have been wanting him and mom dead for years now." Mysty said as we walked back to our cell, no longer needing escorts as we had no intention of leaving without Spyro.

Mole-Yair walked by and came to our cell. "I have a message for you from Spyro." Mole-Yair said as he handed us a piece of paper. We looked at the paper and read.

_My friend I wish I could know who you are but I think that this will be our best way of communicating. I hope to see you in the arena one day and maybe we can fight our way out of here. I wish to say this, today a scavenger came by and said that if I win my next match then I will be able to fight the strongest group on this ship and I hope I live. A rumor is going around the ship of three dragons that have surpassed everyone else. I have also heard rumors that there is a dragoness that has been corrupted but stays in control and can use her element. If you know me then you know that I am strong but from what I heard the group that I spoke of has become so strong that they are only allowed to fight dragons. Please shed some light on some of this._

_Your friend_

_Spyro_

We grabed some paper and wrote out a small letter to help him.

_Dear friend the rumors are in fact true. I am not alone as I am a part of this group and so is the dragoness. She was corrupted by the ancient grove but has a strong will. As annoying as it is we are only allowed to fight other dragons but I do hop that when we do come across each other then we can escape. I will say this before my group is done writing this, We are a lot closer than you think._

_Your friends_

_The corrupted trio._

We wrote, I wrote that we where closer than Spyro thought because we already knew each other. "Wow Spyro is afraid and I think I know who this next match will be against." I said. "Well we'll have to wait to find out and Mole-Yair do you know when Spyro will be going into this match." Cynder said. "Yes he left about two minutes after giving me this message." Mole-Yair said. "Alright corrupted trio you have a match to go to." said a scavenger. We followed the scavenger to the arena and stopped at the doors. "As we all know this dragon has almost been as great a fighter as the corrupted trio so now we bring you a special bonus match." that annoying creature said. "On one side we have Spyro the dragon and on the other we have the corrupted trio." the creature said as the doors opened, we walked in, and started circling Spyro. "Who is this?" asked Spyro. "Mysty." I said. "Listen I am not going to fight you three, half because I don't want to and half because I would die from it." Spyro said. "Well that's too bad as we intend to fight you." I said as the crowed started cheering. "Listen we're just trying to put on a show for the crowed while we figure a way out of here." I said. "Yea and eat me." Sparx complained. "Maybe later." I said as a bomb was dropped onto the arena. "Cynder, Inferno, Mysty, where are you three!" screamed Spyro. "Let us go you over grown bug." I said as we were grabbed by some Dreadwings. After a moment we got through the smoke and saw where we were being taken. "Great we have to go back to that place." Cynder said. "Where?" asked Mysty. "The Mountain of Malefor." I said. When we got there we where all thrown into the same room that me and Cynder had lived in for the first five years after we hatched.

* * *

**A/N: Great they all got captured. Well read the next chapter to find out what becomes of them.**


	11. Our first night back home

We awoke in mine and Cynder's room the next day. We had been too tired to look around but now I did. The room was in fact the same room from our childhood but with several differences. The bed was bigger to allow all three of us to sleep on it, the shelves now had a lot more books so we had something to do, the box that once held little toys was now filled with armor, and there was something in the corner. I approached the corner and found a dark crystal like the ones in mom's cave. "Hey Cynder look what dad left us." I said as I woke up Cynder. "What did he leave us?" asked Cynder. I pointed to the crystal and Cynder immediately recognized it. "Why would dad leave us a communication crystal?" Cynder asked as Mysty awoke and cleared out her teeth of poison, when she slept her teeth slowly filled with poison. "What is a communication crystal?" asked Mysty. "It is a modified dark crystal that allows two dragons from different parts of the world communicate." I said. "What is it doing here?" asked Mysty. "I think dad wants us to use dark magic to allow it to communicate with his essence while in the well of souls." I said. "Well we shouldn't keep dad waiting." Cynder said jokingly, though she knew that I was going to activate the crystal. "Ok lets activate this thing then." I said. Me and Cynder walked up to the crystal and placed our paws on it as we started chanting for a moment. When our chanting was finished the crystal started to glow dark purple. "I am surprised that you two actually activated this crystal." dad said. "Well we where wishing to speak to someone other than the only other dragon in here so you left us with no choice." I said, The real reason was instinct. "May I speak with the one you call Mysty?" dad asked, me and Cynder stepped to the side and let Mysty talk. "Alright dark master what do you want." Mysty said. dad mumbled something that I couldn't here but Mysty could. "Are you crazy we're not old enough to feel that way." Mysty said. "I can look into the future and it will happen just remember what I said." dad said. "Why give me information that could end your life in the future?" Mysty asked. "While I may be evil I still have a heart and still want my family to be happy, so if I have to possibly give up a plan I will." dad said. "Fine and I will let you talk to your children now." Mysty said annoyed, I knew I wasn't getting answers out of her. "What did you want dad." Cynder said. "I simply wanted you to know that I know that you have feelings for Spyro." dad whispered, I had already known that. "I do not." Cynder said mockingly, she wasn't going to deny it but she also wasn't going to say that it was true. "Well that doesn't matter right now so I will talk to you again after my return." dad said as the crystal faded out.

After a few minutes an ape walked in. "Have you three spoken with master yet?" the ape asked. "Yes we have so Why are you asking." I said. "Gual wishes to speak with you three." the ape said. "Oh great we get to talk to that idiot again." Cynder said. After a few minutes we arrived at Gaul's throne room. "First off expect this daily." Gual said. "I understand why you brought Cynder and Inferno here but why me." said Mysty. "Because you will hinder master from controlling everything but for some reason he wants you alive." Gual said angrily. "Ok with that out of our way, Why have you brought us into this room." I said. "To give you a choice. Join us once again or die." Gual said. "I don't think your master would wish for us to be dead." Cynder said. "Why not?" asked Gual. "Because he is our father." I said. "What!" screamed Gual. "Don't believe us then perhaps you will believe them." Cynder said as me and Cynder gave our evil selves control. "It is true little whelp." I said as Evil Inferno gave back control. "No it can't be." Gual managed to say while he was frozen from surprise. "You know, we could escape right now but we do wish to see how all this plays out." I said. _I think we broke Gual because I have never seen an ape this frozen. _I said. _I wish we literally broke him but oh well. _Cynder said. "Well I still have one more thing with you three so guards rake them to where I want." Gual said. The guards blind-folded us and started bringing us to some place. After a while the blind-folds came off and we found ourselves in a large arena. "Not this again." I said as a young but evil dragoness came through the doors. "What is this place?" asked Mysty. "The arena that we were taken to so that we could be forced to kill off prisoners but I don't feel fazed by having to kill a dragoness so young." I said. It took us less than two minutes to kill the dragoness and walk back to our room. "Wow I think that you two need to take a break from killing anything." Mysty said. "We'll work on that later but for now I think that we're going to just rest." I said. After that we just went to sleep, all of us where worn out from that battle since we had barely rested. As I laid down I felt the pull of time as I was pulled through it. "What was that about?" I asked. "No need to be afraid Inferno." Shard said. "I am not afraid but why did you drag me through time." I said. "To teach you the power of the guardian of the purple dragon as it might come in handy one day." Shard said. "Ok I guess." I said. "Close your eyes and focus on the world around you." Shard said, I did just that. "Now focus on the timeline and rip a hole within it." Shard said. I focused as I felt instinct take over. I ripped open time as I shot my eyes open and unfolded my wing. I large black-hole opened above me as I targeted the dummies that had appeared and watched them get sucked into the black-hole. "Good now repair the timeline to stop the black-hole." Shard said. I did just that and quickly closed the black hole. "Thanks." I said as I felt time pull me back in, the attack had left me almost completely drained so I knew to use it only in emergencies..

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all like this chapter though it may seem like a filler. I wonder what Malefor said to Mysty. (Post in a review what you think he said.) Inferno has learned one of the hidden powers of the guardian of the purple dragon so I can't wait for him to use that in combat.**


	12. Time

We awoke the next day. "Inferno why weren't you in my dream last night?" asked Cynder. "Sorry about that but Shard pulled me to his time and taught me a very powerful attack that a guardian of the purple dragon can do, but it uses a lot of energy." I said. Mysty awoke and started clearing the venom in her teeth. "That must get really annoying." I said. "Yea it does but I would rather not unintentionally kill someone because I forgot about the venom in my teeth." Mysty said. The communication crystal started glowing again. "What is it dad?" I asked annoyed. "Well looks like you hate me." dad said mockingly. "Ok cut to the chase, what do you want." I said. "For you to join me of course."dad said. "Never." I said in a demonic voice, that could match convexity Inferno. _He's trying to anger you so that you let your guard down and he can take control. _Evil Inferno said. _Then let's not let him. _I said as I calmed down. "Nice try dad but you are unsuccessful." I said. "You three come with me as it is time for your daily meeting with king Gual." said an ape. "So have the little whelps given up yet?" asked Gual. "In your dreams." I said. "Why would we give in when there is no torture and our room is great?" asked Cynder. "We can have all that changed." said Gual. Gual's communication crystal activated and dad's evil voice rang through the chambers. "You will do no such thing!" screamed dad. "Yes master." Gual said. "Well if your done I would like some food." Mysty said mockingly. "Kill it yourself and you can have it." Gual said. Mysty smiled and bit into the ape next to her, her venom taking effect instantly. Gual stared in shock at what he had just witnessed. "Surprised that I can kill so willingly." Mysty said. "I didn't expect a ten-year old to be a killer." Gual said, trying and failing to hide his happiness that it wasn't him that was bitten. "Don't be as I spent five years in the ancient grove so killing is what I do to survive." Mysty said angrily. "My king we have spotted a dragon entering the cave." said an ape as he ran in. "So what?" asked Gual. "He's a purple dragon and young." the ape said, only one dragon fit such a description and it was Spyro. "What!" screamed Gual. "Looks like our rescue party has arrived." I said. "Yes and you three will be the first dragons to attack him when he gets there." Gual said, it took us a split second to come up with a plan of action. "Fine but only if you let us free after that." Mysty said. "Fine, you have a deal." Gual said as we were escorted to a safe place for the ambush.

I focused and jumped back in time. Dad was standing in the center of a large mountain and was preparing for his plan. Dad was about to use his power but mom came in so he had to stop. "What is it my love?" asked dad. "Sorry for bothering you Mal but I spotted about ten dragons coming to attack." mom said. "Well then let's take them out and maybe we can recruit a few." dad said. A few minutes later and I saw the dragons approaching, I recognized one instantly. "Look one of the soon to be guardians joined in." mom said. The group landed and tried to attack only to get either killed or tossed before being able to do so. "Well Malefor you are stronger than I thought but I will fix that." A darkness dragon that had heart-shaped markings said as he used his strongest attack. "I thought I told you not to use your full power." A darkness dragoness, with the same markings, said. "Sorry sis, but after what he did to mom and dad I couldn't hold back." the darkness dragon said. After a few minutes all the dragons where badly wounded or dead. "I was hoping for a challenge." dad said. "Well when this war escalates to the right point then you will have your wish." mom said. "Listen to me!" yelled dad. "Any who wish to live must become my servants, any who wish not to do this will die." dad said. I looked around for the dragon that I recognized and found him, it was Cyril. I watched as several dragons were killed with only Cyril remaining, not counting the ones that had bowed before dad. I thought Cyril would escape or get killed but he did the unexpected. Cyril stood up and bowed to dad. "What is your wish master." Cyril said. "So that's where he went." said Shard from behind me. "apparently but I can't believe that he did such a thing." I said, the shock of what I had seen was so great that I lost my focus on time and returned to my time. "What did you see?" asked Mysty. "I saw Cyril." I said. "Doing what?" asked Cynder. "Bowing before dad and calling him master." I said. "I can't believe that he would do such a thing." Cynder said as Spyro walked in.

"Where are we?" asked Spyro. "I think a better question would be, what is that smell." Sparx said. The green flames that had be put out to aid our ambush suddenly lit up. "Welcome dragon." Gual said. I heard a low crunch next to me and looked to find that Mysty was even eating the bones of her kill. "Wow you where hungry." I whispered. "Yes I was." Mysty said, whispering as well. "How nice of you to come and witness the dawn of a new age." Gual said. "I wouldn't dare miss it Gual." Spyro said. "Then have a seat." Gual said as he grabbed his staff and used it to drain Spyro's elemental energy. "Foolish dragon, you are no match for me." Gual said as he secretly looked over to us. Mysty smiled and showed the dripping venom that was in her teeth. "I have managed to make it this far." Spyro said. "Yes, you have been quite troubling haven't you. I should have placed a bigger bounty on Inferno, Cynder, and Mysty. How ironic that they would be the ones to end you." Gual said as we all threw Spyro across the room. "You three don't need to do this." Spyro said. "Just like old times eh Spyro." I said as I looked around, no one was paying attention. "Same as last time, line us up with the staff." Cynder whispered. We started to circle Spyro in a predator manor. "That pile of bones over there your's?" asked Spyro. "What can I say, Gual told me that if I killed it I could eat it so the ape next to me was my best bet." Mysty said. Spyro finally got us aligned with the staff so we ran after him. Spyro dodged the attack and we flew to Gual to get the staff, unfortunately he saw the attack and grabbed me and Cynder in one hand and Mysty in the other. "weeklings." Gual said as he threw us into a wall, knocking Cynder and Mysty out. I fought the pain but was unable to move from the impact. Gual jumped off his throne and pulled out two large swords. Spyro dodged a spark that was thrown at him from the blades. Gual jumped into the air and came down, aiming to end Spyro right then and there. Time slowed to a crawl but Spyro was moving at normal speed. "I see you managed to get Tempo to teach you a few time tricks." I managed to say. "Yep." Spyro said as he walked away from Gual's attack. After a few more repeats of that, Gual got his swords stuck and so Spyro slowed down time for a moment and attacked until Gual teleported away. Spyro repeated that process a few more time before Gual dropped his swords. "Your time is up dragon." Gual said after getting up. I noticed that the night of eternal darkness was almost here and knew what he meant. Gual jumped into the air again and slammed into the ground causing it to fall. I jumped down and landed a few feet away from the convexity beam while Gual's staff broke on impact. "Wait where is Spyro?" I asked. "I don't know." Gual said. The eclipse began and the beam started to glow even stronger. Gual laughed as Spyro wasn't around to stop him now. I noticed a black spot in the beam and suddenly a memory flooded back to me, the memory of being corrupted. Spyro suddenly snapped his wings open and landed, but all I saw was his dark form. _I am guessing that that is one way to taint a purple dragon. _Evil Inferno said. _Yep. _I said as we started battling Gual. I dodged several of these strange green beams that came from the crystal of Gual's eye. "Time to die Gual." Spyro said, his voice echoing many times. "You first." Gual said. "Don't forget me." I said as I gave Dark Inferno control. Me and Spyro smiled evilly as we started bombarding Gual with convexity. Spyro was thrown into a wall but got back up and continued to fight. I fired a few convexity beams. Gual became a tornado so I countered with an overcharged darkwind tornado, do to the night of eternal darkness being an event that is charged with dark energy, my attacks where a lot stronger. After a few minutes I noticed that Spyro wasn't attacking at close range so I did. I ran up to Gual, with time frozen, and attacked at impossible speeds, each attack was charged with convexity to speed it up and increase its power. After a while we finally weekend Gual. "What are you waiting for Spyro kill me." Gual said. Spyro hesitated so I knew that he was gaining control. "You can't can you." Gual said. Spyro took that as an invite and started using convexity to turn Gual to stone. After a moment Spyro rose in the air. I knew what he was about to do and flew up to the ceiling. Convexity encircled him then it released in two waves, the first turned Gual to stone and the second obliterated the stone. After that I flew back up to find that Cynder and Mysty where looking down into the hole.

"Inferno what's happening down there?" asked Mysty in fear. Before I could answer, Spyro flew up but stayed in the beam. "No." Cynder said. "Spyro stop." Me, Cynder, Mysty, and Sparx all said in unison. "I... I can't." Spyro said. Cynder jumped into the beam and knocked Spyro to the ground, breaking the tainted hold on him as well. "What have I done?" asked Spyro. "Well you killed Gual and tainted the darkness within you." I said. "Well at least I didn't kill any friends." Spyro said. Suddenly the roof broke apart. "That's our way out come on." Cynder said as we ran to take flight but stopped, Spyro wasn't moving. "You four just go." Spyro said. "We aren't leaving you." Mysty said. A bolder fell and blocked the way out. "We're too late." Spyro said. We all looked down in shame but it appeared that Spyro knew what to do. "Get close to me all of you." Spyro said. We all ran to Spyro and made sure that we where in contact with him. Spyro rose into the air as I felt time start to slow and knew what he was doing. A time furry is the only thing that can even freeze a time dragon in time and that was what Spyro intended to do. We all took flight as time became slower and slower then everything stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Shocking twist within this chapter. Cyril actually was Malefor's servant. Well Inferno is frozen in time but if you know the TLoS trilogy then you know that this is not the end but rather the beginning. (Post your theories as to why Cyril decided to become Malefor's servant in a review.)**


End file.
